Trini's Crush On Kimberly
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: AN: Post Movie. Slightly AU. Based on the new Power Rangers 2017 reboot film. It takes place a month after the events of the film. It is a Trini/Kimberly femslash pairing. Trini is queer and Kimberly is bi. This is my very first Power Rangers FanFic. It will be 8 chapters. The 8th chapter will be the last. I might make a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Post Movie. Slightly AU. I know that I said that I was going to wait a week before I was going to write another FanFic, but I just had to write this one before the idea left me. Based on the new Power Rangers 2017 reboot film. It takes place a month after the events of the film. It is a Trini/Kimberly femslash pairing. Trini is queer and Kimberly is bisexual. Kimberly isn't out yet and neither is Trini. I haven't seen the film yet, so as of right now I'm just going off of the trailer s& the Wikipedia page for the reboot film. This will be my very first Power Rangers FanFic. And I really hope that I do these characters justice. And I'm sorry if the characters might be OOC. It will feature the other rangers, Alpha 5, & Zordon, but it will mostly just be Trin/Kimberly. It will have six chapters. It will also have graphic sex & swearing. The smut will happen in chapter four. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

It's been a whole month since Angel Grove had almost been destroyed by Rita Repulsa, and a whole month since the Power Rangers had stopped her. And killed her. And Trini really doesn't know how she feels about that. Okay, yeah Rita was evil and all and yes she did kill a shit load of people, but Trini really didn't like the idea of killing anyone, even if they are the bad guy. Or the bad girl in this case. Right now Trini is at her house, and in her room getting ready to go hang out with her friends Jason The Red Ranger, Kimberly The Pink Ranger, Billy The Blue Ranger, and Zack The Black Ranger, with Trini herself is The Yellow Ranger, who happen to be the Power Rangers, the same group of mutl colored superheroes who had saved Angel Grove a month ago.

And even if it's been a month and even a little longer than that since they had the Power Coins. And those same Power Coins gave her and her friends actual superpowers, which is better than anyone has ever dreamed of. Trini calls Kimberly to come pick her up. Kimberly answers the phone on the first ring, Which kind of surprises Trini because every time she's around Kimberly she blushes, because she has a crush on Kimberly. She hasn't really came out yet, but Trini identifies herself as a queer She had spent the last few days trying to figure out whether or not she wants to come out of the closet to Kimberly and also tell her that she has been crushing on her since they had first met. Late last night, she had finally decided to come out at least to Kimberly, and she's also going to to Kimberly about her feelings for her. Trini shakes her head to clear her mind.

 **"Hey, Trini. Are you ready to go?", Kim asks. "Yep. I'm ready. When will you be here?". "I'll be there in about five minutes. Wait outside?" Kim says. "Alright. I'm headed outside right now. See you in a bit". Trini replies. "Okay. Bye". Kim says. "Okay, bye"., Trini responds.**

They both hang up their cell phones at the same time. Trini places her cell phone into one of her jeans pockets. She then walks downstairs to her front door, her Mom who is making dinner, stops her from leaving for a moment. "Hey honey, off to hang out with your friends?", she asks her daughter. "Yep. Just to Ernie's for dinner, than to a movie afterwords". Her Mom then smiles at her, and she walks out of the kitchen towards Trini and then her Mom brings her into a hug, which Trini then returns. After her Mom pulls back the hug, she kisses Trini on her cheek. "I love you Trini"., Trini smiles at her Mom. "I love you too, Mom. I gotta go. Kimberly's picking me up in a few minutes". "Okay. Have fun, be safe honey"., her Mom says. "Okay, bye Mom. "Bye sweetheart". Trini's Mom responds.

She walks back to the kitchen to continue cooking dinner while Trini opens the front door, walks outside, closes and lock the front. Kimberly is already outside waiting for her. When Trini reaches Kimberly and her car, she opens the passenger's side door, gets in the car, closes the door and she putts on seat belt . "Hi, Kim. Sorry it took me so long". Kimberly looks over to Trini as she turns her car on and pulls out of the driveway. "It's fine. I just got here". Trini returns her friends smile as they drive towards Ernie's. It doesn't take the young women too long to get to Ernie's. Ernie's isn't but a fifteen minute drive from Trini's home. Which is a good thing because both Kimberly and Trini are fucking starving. Neither of the young women had eaten that much that day, due to being that hungry when they had woken up that morning.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all go, chapter 1. I'm sorry that the first chapter is so short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I'll have chapter 2 written up & posted in a couple of days. As always please read & review.

xxxxxx

AN Edit: I just went over this chapter & I had decided to edit it somewhat. I thank y'all for reading. As always please read & review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's chapter 2. It's slightly shorter than chapter 1. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: When Trini reaches Kimberly and her car, she opens the passenger's side door, gets in the car, closes the door and she putts on seat belt . "Hi, Kim. Sorry it took me so long". Kimberly looks over to Trini as she turns her car on and pulls out of the driveway. "It's fine. I just got here". Trini returns her friends smile as they drive towards Ernie's.

xxxxxx

Fifteen minutes later Kimberly pulls into a parking spot in front of Ernie's, a cafe, which happens to be Angel Grove's local teen hotspot/hangout. After they park, Kimberly tuns the car off, pulls her key out of the ignition, takes her seat belt off, and she gets out of the car, locking the door behind her and Trini does the same, they look around the parking lot, they notice that Jason, Zack, and Billy are already there. Both Trini and Kimberly head inside Ernie's to met with their friends and have dinner.

When they're inside Jason sees them and he waves both young women over to sit with him, Zack, and Billy sitting in a six person sized booth. "Hey girls, we're over here". "Hey Jason"., they call out at the exact same time. They then head over to their friends and sit in the side of the booth. They spend nearly an hour at Ernie's before heading to the local movie theater to see Logan.

Jason, Zack and Billy ride together while Trini and Kimberly drive to the movie theater in Kimberly's car. It doesn't take the group of friends too long to get to the movie theater. They park their cars, get out and they buy their movie tickets for Logan, afterwords they head inside and they then buy their popcorn and their drinks and their candy before they head to the screening room to watch Logan.

"Hey Trini, you want to share?" Kimberly asks Trini hoping that she agrees. It's a full minute before Trini answers Kimberly's question. "Sure. W hy not. It would be cheaper". Kimberly smiles. "Yep. Exactly." Trini and Kimberly share a extra large popcorn, While Jason, Zack, and Billy each had their own separate medium buckets of popcorn. They head into the screening room to see Logan. Over two hours later, they exit the movie theater to go to their respective homes. When Kimberly drops Trini, she walks her to her front door, she kisses Trini on her cheek. Trini waits until Kimberly hops back into her car, and drives back home before she heads back inside her own home. After she's inside she pulls her phone out of her pocket and she swipes her finger across the phone's touch screen turning on her phone, she sees that it's nearly ten at night.

When Trini reaches the living room, she sees that her parents are watching TV. "Hey Mom, hey Dad". She greets them. They turn away from the TV screen to greet their daughter in return. "Hi honey". Her Mom, says. Hi sweetheart". Her Dad replies. "How was your evening". She asked them. "Good. Her Dad responds. Had dinner and watched some TV. What about you". He asks her in return. "I had dinner with my friends at Ernie's, then we all went to go see a movie". She tells them, smiling because of the fun that she had with her friends that night. It was one of the best nights of her entire life because she had spent the night having fun with her best friends.

Her parents share a look because their daughter's smile didn't go unnoticed. They said their goodnight's and Trini went upstairs to her bedroom to get ready for bed. She does her nightly routine, slips on her regular night shirt and underwear. She gets under her bed covers and within a few minutes, she was asleep due to her long day, dreaming of a beautiful girl with black hair and brown eyes. The next morning, Trini woke up early and got ready for another day of high school. Kimberly came and picked her up along with Jason, Zack, and Billy. She hoped that today was going to be an easy day at school. She couldn't be more wrong. It's going to end up being the day and night of her entire life.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well that's chapter 2. Nothing bad happens to the rangers. Trini realizes her true feelings for her friend Kimberly. I know that I said that this chapter was going to longer than the first. Chapter 3 will be longer, at least eight hundred words. And yes there will be smut. I will have chapter 3 written up & posted either by late tonight, tomorrow or this Tuesday. I hope that y'all have enjoyed it. As always please read & review.

xxxxxx

AN Edit: I went back over chapter 2 & I noticed that I had made some mistakes so I went back & fixed them. I also made the last paragraph slightly longer. As always please read & review. The next chapter, chapter 3 will pick up right where this chapter, chapter 2 had left off.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I finally have the new Power Rangers movie. I really fucking love. I'm going to watch it again. Here's chapter 3. I that y'all will enjoy it. There will be plot and some smut at the end of this chapter & it will continue in chapter 4. This chapter will pick up not long after the previous chapter had ended.

xxxxxx

Recap: The next morning, Trini woke up early and got ready for another day of high school. Kimberly came and picked her up along with Jason, Zack, and Billy. She hoped that today was going to be an easy day at school. She couldn't be more wrong. It's going to end up being the day and night of her entire life.

xxxxxx

After finally being able to morph into their armor and finally being able to kill both Rita and Goldar, being a Power Ranger was a hell of a lot easier than being a fucking high school student. Well that's what had gone through Trini's head as her best friend and fellow Power Ranger kissed her earlier that day right after school had ended that day. Kimberly's former friends Amanda and Rebecca had been making homophobic remarks towards her, just as the final bell rang that signaled the end of the school day. Trini was almost on the verge of crying. In order to get them to shut the hell up. And it did.

"Will you guys just shut the fuck up already?. There's nothing with being LGBTQ. So what if Trini's into girls? There's absolutely nothing wrong with that, because guess what? I'm bisexual and I don't care what you fuckers think. Come here Trini, let's show these asshats just what they're missing". So Kimberly had pulled Trini to her and kissed her with all the feelings that she had felt for Trini since she had first met her. And Trini had kissed her back just as passionately. They then both pulled away from the kiss, their eyes fluttering open as they did. Both Kimberly and Trini saw the shocked looks on Amanda and Rebecca's faces and they smirked as they walked out of Angel Grove High. After they had left the high school, Kimberly drove both her and Trini back to their Ranger base. After training with their fellow Rangers for a while, Kimberly drove Trini home. Neither girl talked about the kiss that they had shared earlier that day at school.

After Kimberly had pulled into Trini's driveway and parked her car, Trini got out of Kimberly's car and she gave her a small smile and Kimberly then gave her a small smile in return. Trini then walked to her front door, unlocked it, opened it and she then walked inside her home, closing the front door and then locked it. She then walked upstairs to her bedroom, got on her bed and she got under the covers and she fell asleep the instant that her head had hit her pillow. She woke up when her Mom asked her to come down for dinner. After dinner, Trini went back upstairs to her bedroom, did some homework and then she went right back to sleep, only clad in a yellow boy shorts and a light yellow t-shirt. Two hours later, Trini is woken up by someone knocking on her bedroom window. Trini threw her bed covers off of herself and she got out of her bed. When she got to her window, that's when she noticed who had knocked on her window. It was Kimberly. Trini blushed when she realized that her friend could see her in her underwear. Kimberly blushed as well.

"Can I come in? It's cold". Trini softly chuckles to herself. She nods to her friend. "Yeah, you can come in". Trini walks to her window and she lets Kimberly into her bedroom. After Kimberly steps away from the window and walks farther into Trini's bedroom, Trini closes her window and both girls then sit on Trini's bed. Both girls look at everywhere in the bedroom but each other. After a few awkward moments of uncomfortable silence, Trini finally asks Kimberly the question that has been on her mind all day since the kiss both girls had shared. "Why did you kiss me after school yesterday?". It took Kimberly a moment for her choose her correctly. Kimberly took a deep breath and then she exhaled it. She turned head to look Trini directly in her eyes. "I kissed you because I like you". Trini just stared at Kimberly for a moment before Trini answered her question. "You do?". Trini asked her. Kimberly nodded her head in answer. Before Trini replied, her heart jumped up in joy. "I like you too Kim. Like a lot". Kimberly's eyes brighten and she takes both of Trini's hands in both of hers. "You do?". Trini's eyes also brighten and she nods. A wide smile breaks across Kimberly's beautiful face and it causes Trini to smile widely as well.

Trini then leans forward and she captures Kmberly lips in a kiss. It starts out as a simple press of lips against lips. But when Kimberly swipes her tongue across Trini's bottom lip. Trini slightly moans and she parts her lips, inviting Kimberly tongue in. Both girls moan at the feel of thier tongues touching each other. As they continue to make out, Trini wraps both of her arms around Kimberly's neck and Kimberly does the same. They both away from their passionate make out, breathless and turned on. They rest their foreheads against each other and they stare lovingly into each others heavy lidded lust filled eyes. "I've never done this before, Kimberly". "Me neither, Trini. But I want to. With You. This will be my first time with anyone. Boys or girls". Kimberly says. "Mine too"., Trini replies. They both smile at each other. Kimberly climbs farther up on Trini's bed and then Trini does the same and she climbs on top of Kimberly and then she kisses her hard. It wasn't too long before both girls were both in their underwear, groping each other through their underwear.

xxxxxx

AN 2: There's chapter 3. I have a really bad headache right now. I'll finish writing chapter 3 & I'll update it later. As always please read & review.

xxxxxx

AN Edit: I have seen Power Rangers (2017) twice now. I fucking love the movie even more now then I did after I watched it the first time. There's chapter 3. This is the longest chapter that I've written for this FanFic. I promise that chapter 4 will have plenty of smut. I'll write & post chapter 4 in a few days. As always please read & review.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I apologise for the late chapter update. My laptop actually broke, but I'm trading it in for a brand new one. So I'm writing this on my phone. So this is chapter 4. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: They both smile at each other. Kimberly climbs farther up on Trini's bed and then Trini does the same and she climbs on top of Kimberly and then she kisses her hard. It wasn't too long before both girls were both in their underwear, groping each other through their underwear.

xxxxxx

It's been awhile since they had stripped down to their underwear and started to kiss each other passionately while grinding against each other, their nipples straining against against each other, and their clits touching. They continued to make out and grind against one another for a while longer before Kimberly breaks their lip lock and she flips them over, ending up on top of Trini and then she leans down and she captures Trini's lips in a searing kiss. Trini moans into Kimberly's probing mouth and she wraps both her arms and legs around Kimberly's body, her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist, locking her legs together at the ankles.

They both moan out at the feeling of their almost bare skin touching. Kim breaks the kiss and she stares into Trini's eyes. "We still have our underwear on". Kim states. Trini nods and she unwraps her arms and legs from around Kim's body. Kim let's out a whimper at loss of Trini's curvy body against her own. Both girls quickly shed their underwear and then they quickly get back into the same position that they were in before taking off their last articles of clothing. Both Trini and Kimberly moaned at the feeling of their naked bodies finally touching.

They locked lips again, their tongues sliding against each other and fighting for dominance, with Trini winning. Kimberly breaks their kiss. She looks into Trini's eyes. "Are you ready?"., she asks her. Trini locks eyes with Kimberly and she nods her head in concent. "More than anything in the world, Kim". Kimberly nods back to her. An idea suddenly coursed through Kim's mind. "Can we try something Trini?". She asks Trini. Trini nods her head again. "Okay". Trini replies.

She will do anything to make Kimberly happy. "What is it?". She asks Kimberly. Kimberly smirks at Trini before she replies. "It's called tribbing". Trini blushes at what Kimberly had just said. Trini is surprised that Kimberly even knows what tribbing is. And she asks Kimberly exactly that. "How do you know what tribbing is?". This time it's Kimberly's turn to blush a deep shade of red. "Porn"., she replies. Trini smiles at her in response. "It's okay"., Trini answers her.. It's a full minute before Kimberly replies. "Really"., Kimberly questions. Trini nods. "Spread your legs for me then Trini".

Kimberly says in a demanding voice that really turns Trini on more than she has ever been in her life. So she just nods and she just does what Kimberly had told her what to do. She spreads her as wide as she can. Kimberly smirks and she lowers herself so that their pussies and clits are touching. They both moan out loud at the feeling of their pussies touching and then they start to grind each other. It doesn't take long for both girls to cum together. "That felt fucking amazing"., Trini says. Kimberly replies a few seconds later. "Yes it did". They kiss each other again passionately. Kimberly breaks their kiss and then she begins to kiss, lick and suck her way from Trini's breasts.

She starts with Trini's left breast by licking and sucking on her left breast before taking Trini's nipple into her mouth and Trini moans at the feeling of Kimberly mouth on her. "Oh Kim. That feels so good"., And Kimberly just smirks around Trini's breast before she swirls and swipes her tongue around her nipple. Trini places her right hand on Kimberly's head and then threads her fingers through Kimberly's long dark hair. After spending a little bit longer on Trini's left breast, she then switches to her right breast and she gives Trini's right breast the same treatment that she just gave to her left breast. Now Trini is letting out mewls of pleasure.

After spending a little while longer on Trini's breasts, Kimberly then starts to kiss, lick and suck her way down Trini's body until she got to Trini's pussy. Kimberly then nestled herself between Trini's legs and then she lowers her head down, and she then swipes her tongue up and down Trini's dripping wet slit. Trini moans and she grips her bed sheets between her fingers until her knuckles turn white. "Ohhh fuck Kim. Yes. Eat my pussy". And Kimberly moans at Trini's dirty talk. She continues to eat Trini out until she cums hard into her mouth a few minutes later.

She helps Trini ride out her orgasm. After She helps Trini ride out her orgasm, she kisses her way back up her body. When she finally reaches Trini's mouth, Kimberly kisses her softy letting Trini taste herself on her lips and tongue. She breaks their kiss and they open their eyes and smile at each other. "Your fucking amazing". Trini tells her. Kimberly smiles shyly. "Thanks". She replies. Trini smiles softly at Kimberly. "I love you Kim". Kimberly grins happily at Trini's words. "I love you too Trini"., Kimberly replies. Kimberly then gets off of Trini and she lays down on Trini's bed next to her, and they wrap their arms around each other And they cuddle into each other. They fall asleep a little while later.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there's chapter 4. In the next chapter, chapter 5, Trini will return the favor the sex scenes will be much better. I promise. I will write post chapter 5 in a few days. I'll probably will also write post my FanFic's using my phone until I get a brand new laptop. As I said I'm really, really, sorry about the delay in writing posting this chapter. There will be two more chapters after this one. Then it will be finished. As always please read review.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here's chapter 5. A friend of mine just gave me their old laptop. Thanks for y'all's patience with me taking so long to update. I'm going to try to update my FanFic's every Monday & Friday. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: She breaks their kiss and they open their eyes and smile at each other. "Your fucking amazing". Trini tells her. Kimberly smiles shyly. "Thanks". She replies. Trini smiles softly at Kimberly. "I love you Kim". Kimberly grins happily at Trini's words. "I love you too Trini"., Kimberly replies. Kimberly then gets off of Trini and she lays down on Trini's bed next to her, and they wrap their arms around each other And they cuddle into each other. They fall asleep a little while later.

xxxxxx

It's been four hours since Kimberly and Trini had fucked. Kimberly has had a crush on Trini since she had first seen in school and it had since developed into something more than just friendship since they had killed both Rita and Goldar. So getting a chance to fuck/make love to the girl that she was falling in love with. Both Kimberly and Trini had fallen asleep after they had fucked. It took a little while for Kimberly to wake up, but when she did she noticed that it was still dark outside. But what had woken her up was Trini who was already awake tracing her fingers on Kimberly's inner thighs. She turns her head, she gently cupped Trini's jaw in one of hands while her free hand gently cupped Trini's right breast, playing with her nipple. She leaned forward and she then captured Trini's lips in a soft kiss. They both smiled into the kiss and pulled away a few seconds later. They looked into each others eyes and smiled lovingly at each other. "Hi", Kimberly says. "Hi", Trini replies to her. After a moment Trini tells her lover/girlfriend what has been on her all night. "Last night was absolutely fucking amazing Kim"., she tells her. "Yes it was". Kimberly replies to Trini. "I didn't get a chance to fuck you last night". Trini says, making Kimberly blush.

Kimberly the laid back on the bed completely pulling Trini on top of her. She smirks up at Trini who is now on top and she leans up and kisses her sweetly, taking Trini's breath away with the kiss. Kimberly breaks their kiss and she then leans back on the bed. "Well fuck me then. Please. I need you Trini. Please fuck me". Hearing Kimberly begging for Trini to fuck her, made Trini wetter than she had ever been in her entire life. And Trini couldn't deny Kimberly anything. She wouldn't. With a look full of lust that had Kimberly's heart racing and her pussy dripping wet, Trini says the one thing that will get her libido going like nothing else ever would.  
The look of pure unbridled lust that Kimberly was giving her, gave Trini a shred of confidence that she didn't know that she had in her. She leans down to whisper seductively into Kimberly's left ear and what she tells her leaves her whimpering with lust. "I'll fuck you so hard that you that won't be able to walk for a month. Trini then pulls away from her left ear only to move towards her kiss swollen lips and Trini then took Kimberly's lips in a searing kiss that leaves both young women wanting more.

Trini breaks their kiss when they realize that they both need air to breath only to take Kimberly's right nipple into her wet and warm mouth, sucking hard on it, while she was kneading Kimberly's left breast. After she spent a few more seconds sucking Kimberly's nipple, she swirled her tongue around it, making Kimberly arch up and press her breasts closer to Trini. Kimberly then placed her right hand on Trini's head so that she could thread her fingers through Trini's impossibly soft dark hair and she gripped her bed sheets with her left hand. "Ohh Trini. Yes. Don't stop. That feels so fucking good". She moaned out in pleasure. Trini then grinned to herself at the moans and reactions that what she was doing was getting out of Kimberly. After spending a few more minutes on Kimberly's right breast, she then switched to her left breast and giving it the same exact treatment that she had just gave to Kimberly's right breast, as she started to suck her left nipple she began to knead Kimberly's right breast like she did with her left. When she spent some more time on Kimberly's breasts, which had left her bucking her hips up for any kind of friction that would have her coming undone. It has Trini smirking at her before she kissed, nipped and sucked her way down Kimberly's body until she got to where she needs Trini the most.

When Trini does finally make it to Kimberly's dripping wet cunt, she settles herself between her legs and she looks up at Kimberly. "Kim you are so fucking wet", Trini says which has Kimberly blushing. "Yes Trini. My pussy is dripping wet because of you. Please just fuck me Trini". She begs. And Trini doesn't have it in her heart to deny her any longer of what she is begging her for. "Gladly"., Trini replies. She then leans down and swipes her tongue up and down Kim's slit which has her pushing Trini's face closer to pussy with her right hand which is still placed on Trini's head. She smirks and she continues to eat Kim out, figuring out what makes Kim moan out louder and it's what makes her nearly scream out her pleasure. Trini then begins to tongue fuck Kim. "Ohh fuck. Ohh Trini. Yes. Oh God. Please dont't stop. That feels so fucking good". After tongue fucking her for a few more minutes, she then replaces her tongue with two of her fingers from her right hand which slide in to Kim because of how wet she actually is. Trini sucks hard on Kim's engorged clit.

It only takes about five minutes of Trini pumping her fingers in and out of Kim's wet and tight pussy and sucking on clit before she grips Trini's hair hard and bucking hips even harder into Trini's hands and mouth and Kim let's out a silent scream of pleasure, and she cums hard in to Trini's mouth. And Trini swallows every single drop of Kim's cum. When Trini has helped her come done from her intense orgasm, she gives Kim's pussy one last kiss before she makes her way back up Kim's body. She then kissed her, letting Kim taste herself. Kim slightly moans when she realizes that she's tasting herself on Trini's lips. Kim kissed Trini back and they both smiled in to the kiss, only to break the kiss a few seconds later.

They both give each other soft smiles and they spend a few minutes in comfortable silence before Kim tells Trini what she had just been thinking about. "Trini, that was fucking amazing. You were so fucking amazing". Trini blushes at Kim's words. "Thank you". After they spend a few more minutes just cuddling against each other, they both realize that they need to clean up and replace Kim's bed sheets. So that's exactly what they do. They get up and off the bed, quickly their underwear back on just long enough to get the bed sheets off of Kim's bed and then both Trini and Kim replace them with fresh bed sheets from Kim's closet. After putting the dirty bed sheets in Kim's dirty clothes hamper, they both head in to Kim's bathroom to shower and clean up.

They spend a good twenty minutes showering together, washing off all of their sweat and cum. And after they had finished showering, both Trini and Kim head back in to Kim's bedroom. Kim let's her borrow a pair of her underwear and they both get dressed for bed. When they get back in Kim's bed and under the covers, Kim kisses Trini sweetly and she smiles. "I love you Trini"., she says lovingly to her. Trini's heart soars when she hears Kim's words. Trini then returns her smile. "I love you too, Kim". They share another kiss before cuddling in to one another again. It doesn't take long for the two young women in love to fall asleep with each other, in each others arms.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well that's chapter 5. I hope that y'all have enjoyed it. From now on, I'll start writing chapters on Wednesday and I'll have them written by Sunday & I'll post them on either Monday or Tuesday. So most likely I'll have chapter written & posted by either next Monday or Tuesday. Then once I'm done writing Trini's Crush On Kimberly, after taking a short break from writing, I'll get back to writing & finishing chapters for my other FanFic's. As always please read & review.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here's chapter 6. I hope that you y'all will enjoy it. There will be no smut, just plot in this chapter. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Trini's heart soars when she hears Kim's words. Trini then returns her smile. "I love you too, Kim". They share another kiss before cuddling in to one another again. It doesn't take long for the two young women in love to fall asleep with in each others arms.

xxxxxx

It's only a little while later when Kimberly wakes up. She turns her head to her right and reaches her left hand out to grab her cell phone which she had placed on nightstand the previous night. It's a brand new phone since she accidentally crushed in her hands when she had first discovered her powers. She leans up slightly so that she now leaning against the headboard of the bed. She looks down at Trini who is still asleep with her both of her arms around Kim. She smiles down at Trini. Kim then looks back to her cell phone, she slides her finger across the phone's touch screen to open it. The phone's clock reads 2:30 AM. Kim groans to herself. _Damn, it's late._ She chuckles to herself and then she lays back down on the bed and she takes Trini back in to her arms. It's not long before Kim falls back asleep. Her only thoughts are of her fellow Power Ranger and the girl that she is falling for, Trini Kwan. Trini wakes up first because of the rays of sunlight that are streaming through the blinds on Trini's bedroom windows. ' _It's too early for me to be up_. I'll get up anyway.' Is what she thinks to herself. Neither of the young women are early risers. Both Trini and Kimberly perfer to sleep in on the weekends neither of them getting out of bed until late morning at the earliest, early afternoon at the latest.

She leans over to her side to grab her cell phone and she swiped her finger across the screen to open the screen and she notices the time. 7:30 AM. She groans as she puts her cell phone back down on Trini's nightstand. She rolls back over to where Kimberly is laying on her side. Trini reaches her left hand out to Kim to gently shake her awake so that they can get ready for their day. "Kim, up"., Trini says. Kim wakes up a few seconds later. Her eyes flutter open and then she brings both of her hands to rub the sleep away from her eyes. Kim looks over to Trini and she smiles at her girlfriend. _Girlfriend? I really love the sound of that. Trini being my girlfriend. I have to ask her._ "Trini, Kim asks her. What are we now?"., Trini looks over to her. Then she rolls over to Kim and she takes Kim's face in her hands and she kisses. Like really kisses her. And it takes both of their breath away, because of how absolutely amazing and passionate their kiss really was which is basically every kiss that the young women have shared with each other up to this point in their new found relationship. And both Trini and Kimberly are quite with the fact that they had finally confessed their true feelings to each other which ended up with both young women making passionate love to each other all night the previous night and neither Trini nor Kimberly wants to change that for anything else in the world.

They break the kiss a few minutes later when air is needed. Their eyes flutter open a second later and they stare lovingly in to each other eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend Kim?". Kim's eyes brighten and a wide spreads across her beautiful face. "Yes. Of course I'll be your girlfriend"., Trini grins and then she brings Kim in to another breathtaking kiss. They both pull away from the kiss. "Well, Kim says. We better get out of bed". "Yep, we should Trini replies. Let's go clean up then". Both young women get out of bed and they both get dressed in the clothes that they had worn the previous night. They then replace Kim's dirty sheets with clean sheets. And then they head to Trini's bathroom to shower. After they had cleaned up, they had parted ways. They shared a kiss before Kim had sneaked out of Trini's bedroom window. After she jumped out down from Trini's bedroom window, she returned to her car and she drove home. Trini with a smile plastered on her face, she walked downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast with her parents, Kim went to her car, unlocked it, got in, closed the car door and locked it. She started her car and then she began to make her way to where she would train with her fellow Power Rangers.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there's chapter 6. I'm sorry about the lack of smut in this chapter. I promise that there will be smut in the next chapter, which will be the the 7th & final chapter. There will also be some plot as well as smut. Trini & Kimberly will go on a date in the next chapter. The next & final chapter will also feature more of the other Power Rangers. I'll post & update chapter 7 by either Monday or Tuesday, maybe even this weekend. I thank y'all for reading. As always please read & review.

xxxxxx

AN Edit: I just went over this FanFic & I had just noticed that I had needed to add more to the second paragarph & so I did. I thank y'all for reading. As always please read & review.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Here's chapter 7. There will be plenty of plot in this chapter. I've decide to make an 8th & final chapter. There will be plenty of smut in the next & final chapter. I hope that y'all will enjoy this. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: They shared a kiss before Kim had sneaked out of Trini's bedroom window. After she jumped out down from Trini's bedroom window, she returned to her car and she drove home. Trini with a smile plastered on her face, she walked downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast with her parents, Kim went to her car, unlocked it, got in, closed the car door and locked it. She started her car and then she began to make her way to where she would train with her fellow Power Rangers.

xxxxxx

It's been two weeks since Trini and Kimberly had first had sex and ever since then the two young women had started dating. But they haven't told anybody. Neither girl wants to come out yet. They're not ready yet. After a particular hard training session, Jason thought that it was time that he and Trini talk. It's been a while since they had really talked, so after Zack, Billy and Kimberly had already left to go back to their respective homes, he decided that it was time for them to hang out and chat a little before the both of them head back to their own homes as well. He walked over to Trini and he then placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head towards him to face him. She gave Jason a soft smile and he returned it. "Hey, Jase. What's up?"., "Hey Trini. Nothing really. Can we talk for a second?"., he asks her. Trini nods and then they both sit down on the ground. Trini has no idea what Jason wants to talk about but it does seem to be urgent, so she's going to wait for him to start talking first. "Trini, he says, Are you and Kimberly together?"., he asks her. Trini turns face him with a look of shock written on her face. He holds his hands up when he sees the look on her face. "It's okay Trini really. I've seen the way that she looks at you. I can tell that she really likes you. Your dating, right?"., Trini is shocked but she is glad that she doesn't have to tell him anything herself. "Yes we are. We together two weeks ago and we had been dating ever since"., she answers with a smile on her beautiful face.

Jason smiles gently at her and then he takes both of her hands in to both of his and he looks right in to her eyes. "I'm really happy for both you and Kimberly. Really. I could tell that you liked each other. You are happy, right Trini?"., he asks her. She nods. "Yes, I'm very happy. The happiest that I've ever been in a long time". "I'm glad". He smiles and then he opens his arms. Trini rolls her eyes but she hugs him anyway. And they wrap their arms around each other in a tight hug full of love. Unknown to the both of them, Kimberly hadn't left yet. She forgot her water bottle. It was pink. Trini had bought it for a few days ago. And even though she wouldn't really admit it, she loved it. She noticed that her water bottle was right where had left it, but before she could get it, she had noticed that Jason and Trini were talking about her and Trini. She didn't mean to eves drop, but she couldn't help the happy and content smile that graced her lips when she heard Trini tell Jason that she was happy being with her. She waited until after Trini and Jason had ended their hug, before she cleared her throat letting her girlfriend and team leader/best friend Jason know that she was there.

When Jason and Trini heard Kimberly clearing her throat they picked themselves up and off the ground and they both walked to where Kimberly was standing. "How long have you been standing there for, Kim?"., Trini asks her girlfriend after she gave a quick kiss on her lips. Kimberly smiles. "Long enough to hear you guys talking about me". She turns face Jason. "So your okay with Trini and I dating?"., she asks him. He smiles kindly at her and then he brings her in to a hug. He lets her out of the hug a few seconds later. "Of course I'm okay with it. I'm more then okay with it. I'm really happy for the both of you". Kimberly gives Jason a happy smile and she brings him in to a bone breaking hug. They break apart a few minutes later. Trini, Kimberly and Jason leave the pit to go back home. They all hop in to Kimberly's car and she drives her friends home. She first drives Jason back to his home before making her way to drop Trini back at her home. When she arrives at Trini's home, she parks in the driveway and then she leans over to the passenger side of her car to bring her girlfriend in to a breathtaking kiss. Kimberly breaks their kiss a few minutes later for air. "I love you Trini". A smile stretches itself across Trini's face at Kimberly's words. She leans forward to give Kimberly a quick kiss. "I love you too Kim"., Kimberly smiles at her and Trini then returns her smile. Trini unbuckles her seatbelt, she opens the car door.

She then gets out of Kimberly's car and then she closes and locks the car door, before she walks to her front door. She unlocks it and then she opens it, and then she waves to Kimberly who waves back before she pulls of Trini's driveway and then Kimberly makes her way back to her own home. After Kimberly had left, Trini then walked in to her home, and then closed and locked the front door before she made her way upstairs to her bedroom. After she's in her bedroom, she quickly undresses and then grabs a clean pair of clothes before she heads to her bathroom to take a long hot shower. After she gets out of the shower, she then quickly dries herself off and after she's dried off, she dresses in the clean clothes that she had picked to wear as sleepwear before she went to her bathroom to shower. After she's dressed in her sleepwear, she then walks in to her bedroom to do the homework that she knew that was due on Monday. After she's done with her homework, she heads back downstairs to get something to eat before she goes to sleep for the night. After eating, she heads back upstairs to go to sleep. The last thing that she thinks of as closes her eyes and before she falls asleep, is her beautiful girlfriend Kimberly. She smiles before she falls asleep dreaming of her and Kimberly having a wonderful life together.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there's chapter 7. I apologize for the lack of smut. But at least there was plenty of plot. The next chapter, chapter 8 will have some plot but it will have plenty of smut. I thank y'all for reading. I'll have chapter 8 written & posted by either this Monday or Tuesday. Next Thursday is my birthday so, I'm going to post something special next Thursday. As always please read & review.


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Chapter

AN: Here's the 8th and final chapter of Trini's Crush On Kimberly. I'm posting this chapter a little earlier than I was going to, but I was reading an Elsanna FanFic and it inspired me to write this chapter much quicker. This chapter will have plenty of both smut and plot. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: After she's dressed in her sleepwear, she then walks in to her bedroom to do the homework that she knew that was due on Monday. After she's done with her homework, she heads back downstairs to get something to eat before she goes to sleep for the night. After eating, she heads back upstairs to go to sleep. The last thing that she thinks of as closes her eyes and before she falls asleep, is her beautiful girlfriend Kimberly. She smiles before she falls asleep dreaming of her and Kimberly having a wonderful life together.

xxxxxx

It's only a few hours later after Jason had found out about Trini and Kimberly being together, when all five of the Power Rangers are sitting in Billy's basement. They all have gathered there because both Trini and Kimberly had told Billy that there was something that her and Kimberly had to tell him and Zack since Jason already knew. He had immediately said yes because he knew something was going on between Trini and Kimberly, he just couldn't figure out what it was exactly. And he couldn't wait to find out exactly what it was. Zack on the other hand, had his suspicions that Trini has had a crush Kimberly but he didn't know for sure until he noticed the lingering looks that were being shared between the two young women and he couldn't fight the smile that was threatening to stretch across his face. "So what is it that you want to tell us, crazy girl"., Zack says taking a guess as to what both Trini had wanted to tell him and Billy when she takes one of Kimberly's hands in one of her own hands. Trini takes a deep breath and she slowly exhales it before she looks both Zack and Billy in their eyes before she tells them what she had wanted to tell them for the past ten minutes since they all have been sitting in Billy's basement. "Kimberly and I are in love with each other and we are dating". Both Zack and Billy are smiling happily at both Trini and Kimberly now.

Zack is the first to speak. He gets up and out of his seat and he hugs Trini first who happily accepts his hug and then he moves to hug Kimberly who also happily accepts his hug. He steps back and away from the two young women and he smiles at the both of them again and the two young women return his smile with smiles of their own. "I'm very happy for you both., Zack tells them. I kinda figured that you two liked each other". Both Trini and Kimberly stare at at Zack for a moment before Kimberly asks him the question that has been swirling around in her mind since Zack had just said that he had known that her and Trini liked each other. "How did you know?"., she asks. "Well", he says while scratching the back of his neck. "You two kept looking at each other when you thought no one else noticed. It wasn't that hard to figure out". Both Trini and Kimberly are blushing now and are as red as Jason's red suit of armor. They nod shyly and then Zack walks back to his seat and then he sits back down in his chair. After Zack had sat back down in his seat, Trini and Kimberly look over to Billy who is sitting right next to Zack and he's grinning from ear to ear. And neither of the young women couldn't help but return Billy's grin.

He quickly jumped up and out of his seat and then he quickly walked over to them and then he both Trini and Kimberly in to a hug. "I'm so very happy for you both. I can tell that you both really love each other". He smiles softly at them and they return his smile. Billy lets Trini and Kimberly out of their hug and then he walks back to his seat. "Can you we keep this to ourselves for right now?. We're not really ready to come out just yet". All three of the guys just nod their heads. After a few minutes, Jason's the first one to really to say anything since Trini and Kimberly had told their friends about their relationship. "Do you guys want to go train for a while?"., he asks them and they all agree to go back to their command center to train. They then all leave Billy's house to go train with each other so that they can all get better at fighting.

xxxxxx

-Four Months Later-

xxxxxx

It's been four months since Trini and Kimberly had come out to their friends. And two months after that since they had come to their parents. Both Trini and Kimberly's parents were pretty accepting to their relationship. Trini's parents were shocked at first, but that's when they realized that's why Trini had shut everybody out of life to avoid getting hurt. Trini's Mom starts to cry and then she apologizes to her daughter for not being supportive of her and her Dad says the same. Trini smiles at her parents. A few hours later after spending some time with Trini's family, both Trini and Kimberly go to Kimberly's house to come out to her parents. And Kimberly's parents are just as supportive of them being gay and bi respectively, ( Trini came out as gay and Kimberly came out as bisexual) and they asked to talk with both Trini and Kimberly. And after getting to know Kimberly's parents and Kimberly's parents getting to know her, they asked to stay for dinner and she said yes. After dinner, Kimberly asked her parents if Trini could stay the because it was getting quite late at night, being almost ten'o'clock at night and they agreed to let Trini stay the night and much to both Trini and Kimberly surprise told both young women that Trini could stay with Kimberly since they didn't have a spare bedroom for Trini to sleep in and they wouldn't let her sleep on the couch. That just wouldn't be the right thing to do to their future daughter in law.

They grabbed some extra blankets and a extra pillow for Trini out of the living room closet and they hand them over to Trini and then Kimberly's parents both head to their own bedroom for the night. And then both young women head upstairs to Kimberly's bedroom to go to sleep for the night as well. After they had made it to Kimberly's bedroom, Kimberly closed and locked her bedroom door and then she helps Trini with her pillow and blankets. After Kimberly had changed out of her regular clothes and in to her pajamas, Trini realized that she didn't have any pajamas of her own to wear. "Um Kim, I don't have anything to wear to bed"., she says scratching the back of her neck nervously. Kim smirks at her and then she throws her a pair of pajamas that she had but only wore them once. "Here, you can have them. I only wore them like once. You can keep them so that you can have to something to sleep in when you sleep over"., she tells Trini and Trini's heart melts at Kim's words. Trini places the sleepwear on Kimberly's bed and then walks over to Kimberly and she kisses her sweetly. After they break the kiss, they rest their foreheads against each other and they stare lovingly in to each others eyes. "I love you Kim". Kim smiles softly at Trini and Trini returns her soft smile. "I love you too,Trini"., she says. And they share another quick kiss before Trini walks back to Kimberly's bed to pick up her pajamas. She picks up her new pajamas and then she walks to Kimberly's bathroom so that can change in to the pajamas. She comes out of the bathroom and then both her and Kimberly get under the covers and then they both wrap their arms around each other and they fall asleep a few minutes later.

xxxxxx

Trini wakes up about four hours after having a particular hot wet dream about Kimberly. She reaches her right hand underneath her pajama bottoms and underwear to find out that she is dripping wet. She lets out a low moan when she touches her hard clit. After she spends a little while longer touching herself, she suddenly feels a hand lightly and softly grab her right hand. She looks over to see Kimberly looking at with half lidded eyes full of love and lust. "Let me"., Kimberly says with a voice full of want that sends shivers up and down Trini's spine and right to her clit, making her even wetter than she already was. Both young women quickly shed their clothes and then Kimberly's on top of her, kissing hard and Trini moans in to the kiss and Kimberly swallows Trini's moan with her mouth, lips and tongue. Kimberly breaks away from their heated and passionate kiss, only to kiss her way down to Trini's left breast to take her left nipple in to her mouth and she sucks hard at the nub and Trini arches up and in to Kimberly's mouth. While her mouth, lips and tongue are working over Trini's left breast, her right hand is busy fondling Trini's right breast. "Ohh Kim. Please don't stop"., she moans out in pleasure the feel of Kimberly's mouth, lips and tongue on her breasts.

After spending a few more minutes on Trini's left breast, she switches over to her right breast to give the same the treatment that she just gave to Trini's left breast. After spending a little while longer on Trini's beautiful breasts, Kimberly then begins to kiss, nips and suck her way down Trini's body. When she got to Trini's dripping wet pussy, settled herself between Trini's legs and then she lowered her head down and she started to lick up and down Trini's slit. When Kimberly takes Trini's engorged clit in to her mouth and she sucks hard on the bundle of nerves, Trini bucks up hard in to Kimberly's mouth and she reaches one of her hands down to thread her fingers through Kimberly's hair and also to bring her closer to where Trini needed her the most while her other hand was gripping the bed sheets beneath her. "Ohhhhh shit. Kimberly. Yes, yes, yes, yes. Please dont't spot. Don't fucking stop"., she moans out. A few minutes later, she cums hard in to Kimberly's awaiting mouth. And she swallows every single drop of Trini's delicious cum. Trini removes her hand from Kimberly's head and she brings both of her hands to wipe the sweat form her face. Kimberly then kisses, nips, and sucks her way back up Trini's body. When she reaches Trini's mouth, she kisses her sweetly and Trini returns the kiss. Both of the young women are breathing hard. After their breathing had calmed down somewhat a few minutes later, Trini flips them over so that she's on top of Kimberly now. "It's my turn now"., she says seductively to Kimberly, and Kimberly blushes hard at Trini's words. She then leans down and then she captures Kimberly's lips in a kiss that is full of all the love and lust that she has for Kimberly. And then they spend the rest of the night making love to each other and expressing their love for each other in many different ways.

xxxxxx

And that was two months ago. It's been two months since the first time that Trini and Kimberly had made love to each other in Kimberly's home, not their actual first time since their actual first time had taken place at Trini's house. Two months since they had come out to their parents and it's been four months since they had come out to their friends. So Trini and Kimberly have been together for six months now. And the young women couldn't be happier. Trini's more outgoing than she has ever been. And they are so happy for their daughter and her girlfriend. They are also extremely supportive for their daughter. And Kimberly's parents feel the exact same way.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all go, the 8th final chapter of Trini's Crush On Kimberly. This is one of the longest chapters that I've ever written. But I make a sequel once I finish writing my other FanFics that I'm currently writing. I hope that y'all have enjoyed this FanFic as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I thank y'all for reading it. As always please read review.


End file.
